


What Celia Learned at High School

by Prplprincez, The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Unforgivable use of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk as a coping skill, Unforgivable use of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food as a coping skill, Wanda isnt Wanda Maximoff, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: After a bad break-up, Celia Edwards moves back to Brooklyn.  She gets a job at as a secretary at a high school.  Will she be able to mend her broken heart there?





	1. Chapter 1

Celia Edwards is standing in front of Howard Carter Integrated High School and scared to move.  It's her first day of work and she is 10 minutes early.  The school year starts in a month but as the new school secretary she needs to be here to register new students and get familiar with the other staff.

It’s not just the new job, it’s the new city also.  She moved to Brooklyn after her boyfriend dumped her.  She came home with the groceries only to be told that he had decided to “try a relationship” with somebody else.  The somebody else was a part time model/part time porn actress he had met when she posed for some pictures for a book he had written.  Celia couldn't compete with her looks or what she could give him in excitement.

Her best friend Natasha drove to Wallkill to help her pack her things and move in with her. For two weeks she sat on Nat’s couch eating Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food and watching sappy rom- com movies.  Finally Nat had had enough.

“Celia! Get up!  We need to do something.  You are going to get out, get a job, something.”

“I know, I know.  It’s just...well, I feel so, ugh, useless.  I mean, Sean just made me feel so empty.”

Nat reached over and gave her a hug.  “Sean is an ass.  Let’s go out tonight and tomorrow we’ll start looking for a job for you.”

They did go out to a few clubs that night and in the morning Celia looked for a job.  She quickly found one, a secretary at Howard Carter, which lead her here, standing in front of the school.

 

As she steps toward the front doors a man bumps into her.  His hands are full.  He has a box in them and a takeout cup of coffee on top.  The cup of coffee teeters for a few seconds and then falls.  It narrowly misses spilling all over her.  

“I'm so sorry, “ he rushes out.  “Did any of the coffee get on you?“ he asks her, glancing over her quickly.

“No it missed.  But the side of your box got hit pretty good,” Celia replied.  “Can I give you a hand with that?”  

He looks over the box and sighs.  “Oh damn.  Yeah, could you get the door.  I can't believe I spilled it.  I just don't function well until I’ve had at least a pot of coffee in me,” he tells her as they walk into the building.  “Thanks for the help.  Do you work here or are you a nice passer-by?”

“Actually it’s my first day.  I’m Celia, new school secretary.”

He puts the box down on the counter and puts his hand out, “I’m Clint Barton, ASL teacher.  Nice to meet you.  Where di..”

“Morning you two,” Sam interrupts.  “I see you met Celia, Clint.”

Sam had interviewed and hired Celia so him knowing who she was wasn't strange.

Both Celia and Clint start to laugh and Sam just looked confused.  

“You could say that,” Clint says.  “I tried to knock her over with my stuff and some coffee.”

“Watch out for him,” Sam tells her.  “He is dangerous unless he has enough caffeine in him to keep an elephant awake.”

“Hey now, I can beat you at darts every time, any day of the week, day or night,” Clint replies.

Celia rolls her eyes because men and competitive sports.

“”Don't you have a classroom to get ready Arrow guy?  I need to give our new secretary a tour,” says Sam.

“Whatever Sam.  Hey Celia, I'm in room 18.  Let me know if you need anything.  Or stop by for coffee.  I have a Keurig in there,” Clint said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

Sam walks her up and down the hallways pointing out the different classrooms and telling her which teachers are in each room.  Nobody else has shown up yet but it's early still.  It's a small school so the tour doesn't take very long.  Returning to the front office, Sam shows her to her desk and then leaves her to get settled.  As she looks around, she takes a deep breath and gets started.

  


As the morning goes on Celia meets the different teachers.  Steve and Bucky come in together laughing.  Steve teaches Art, Bucky History.  They are from here in Brooklyn and grew up together. They are roommates and best friends.  She can tell by the way they act around each other.  They seem close enough to be brothers.  Shortly after Mr. Fury comes in.  He is mean looking, with a patch over one eye.  He is the Physical Education teacher, but lets her know if any of the other teachers give her a hard time to let him know.  A tall teacher is next, Loki is his name.  He is from Norway and he teaches science.  He doesn't seem to walk but strut more.  She doesn't think he have a problem getting women with his looks and accent.  Last to stumble in the door are Bruce and Tony.  Sam is at her desk going over the admission forms when they come in.  Bruce and Tony are deep in conversation about artificial intelligence and almost walk by her until Sam stops them to introduce her.  Bruce teaches Math, Tony Shop.  

She has met all the teachers by now.  They are an interesting bunch and she thinks she might actually like it here.

 

Once in his classroom, Clint made himself another cup of coffee.  He knew that they were getting a new secretary since Peggy had retired.  He just figured the new one would be older, not younger, with gorgeous green eyes, long brown hair that he was dying to run his fingers through.  Sitting down, he thinks about Celia for a few more minutes and then starts to get his room organized.  He hopes she takes him up on his offer of coffee, any excuse to see more of her than necessary brings a smile to his face.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day of work and some of Clint's pov
> 
> Picture by angryschnauzer

 

“CELIA!!! GET THE FUCK UP!!! YOU’RE LATE,” Nat yells at her.  

Celia jumps out of bed and looks at her clock.  7:36 and oh shit!  She needed to be out the door 6 minutes ago.  She starts to run around her room, grabbing clothes, pulling them on, with Nat trying to pull a brush through her hair.  They look like a Marx Brothers routine and finally she gets out the door, without breakfast or most importantly, coffee.

When Celia had gotten home last night, Nat had Chinese take out and iced tea.  During dinner, Celia had told her all about the different people at the school.  But when she mentioned Clint, she blushed some.  That somebody paid her some extra attention was nice, even though it was probably nothing it made her feel nice. But Nat is Nat and picks up on picks up on it.  

“So this teacher, the sign language one, is he cute?”

“Yeah, he is good-looking but come on Nat, we  _ work  _ together,” Celia answers her, rolling her eyes.

“So. Nobody said you had to have an awkward one night stand with him.  Take your time, get to know him.  Maybe he is just some nice eye candy.”

Celia just rolled her eyes and continued telling her about the school.  Unfortunately they switched to vodka shortly after.  And nobody she knew could keep up with Nat when it came to vodka.  Therefore the waking up late for work.  And on her second day too.

 

Celia pulls the door open, panting, and looks around for Sam.  Not seeing him, she tosses her purse on her desk and walks extremely fast to Clients room.  She is responsible for making the coffee for the office but damn if she can make it without having some first and well, Clint has that nice Keurig.  Right now, it's a  _ life saving Keurig  _ but whatever.  She finally stumbles into Clint’s classroom.  

“Please for the love of all that's holy, can I have some coffee?” she begs him.

 

Clint looks up from his laptop to see Celia in his room.  Her eyes are tired, hair looks like she just woke up and she is make up free.  The desire to see what she  _ really  _ looks like when she wakes up runs through him.  He blinks the thought away.  He gets up and starts to make her some coffee.  

“Um, why don't you sit down.  Do you want creamer or sugar?” he asks her. 

“Yeah, both please,” she says.

He opens a drawer under his desk and puts them on the desk she is sitting at.  He tries to think of something to say, but he is on only his second cup himself and he really wants to make a good impression on her.  So far all his brain can come up with is “Do you always look so sexy in the morning?” and “Do you think Hawaiian pizza is a crime against nature?” and he doesn't think either is going to win him points.  Finally her coffee is done and he is saved.  

  
  


He places the cup in front of her, letting her fix it to her liking.  After she takes her first drink of it, she says “This is so perfect I could kiss you,” and walks out his room. 

If this is the response he gets for making her a cup of coffee, Clint wonders what she would say if he feeds her lunch.

He is banging his head on his desk when Sam walks in a few minutes later.  

“Clint, man, what the fuck?  You trying to knock some sense lose in there?”

Clint looks up at him and gives him his dirtiest look.  Sam raises an eyebrow at him and says “What?”

“Why Sam, why?  When you told me we were getting a new secretary and you  _ neglected  _ to mention how hot she was, I forgave you.  When you explained last night that she had been through some shit, I promised I wouldn't say a thing.  But when she stumbles into my room, looking like she just rolled out of bed, Sam, I may have to kill you in your sleep cause DAMN, I really am having a hard time not just wrapping her in my arms and taking her home.  She makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.”

Sam looks at him and then bursts out laughing.  Clint gives him the stink eye again and Sam tries to stop. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No you're not,” Clint says.

“You're right, I’m not.  Clint, when I interviewed her, I just knew you two were perfect for each other.  You have been alone way too long and she needs somebody.  You just need to figure out how to make your move without scaring her.  Jeez, man get to know her some.  Remember, I AM the best wingman you will ever have,” he tells him with a smirk. 

“Whatever Sam.  Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Clint replies laughing.  “ You are right, though.  Wanda really messed me up and I need to take this slow.  Celia is just, wow, nice and I really want to get to know her.”

Sam stood up from where he had been sitting next to Client’s desk, smacked him on his arm and started towards the door. 

“Just be patient.  If it's meant to be, it will happen.  And hey, take the trash out man, it's your turn,” he said to his roommate. 

“Yeah, yeah.  If I find your Falcon crap in my bathroom again, it's going in the trash.  You have the master bedroom with a bathroom in it, no need to use mine.  Keep that so-so football team stuff out of my sight,” Clint said, laughing. 

“I’m sure you know this sign,” Sam says, as he walks out, middle finger raised.  

Clint could hear him laughing down the hall.  He shook his head, chuckling to himself.  He was lucky to have Sam as a friend, roommate and boss.  When his ex-girlfriend, Wanda, had broken up with him last year, it was Sam that really helped him out.  She really never gave him a reason, other than “it's not you, it's me”.  But their relationship had never been really healthy.  She was manipulative and very sneaky.  He had a feeling that she cheated on him but couldn't prove it.  He hadn't been on a date since, no one night stands, nothing.  He wasn't even interested until yesterday.  Something about Celia spoke to him.  And Sam was right, he needed to take this slow.

 

Celia saw Sam come up the hallway, laughing to himself.  She finally got the coffee going, now that she had some of that life sustaining liquid in her.  When Sam stops at her desk, he is still chuckling.  She is a little confused and when he tells her “All I can say is good luck” and then walks into his office, she is even more confused.  But whatever.  Shortly after some parents walk in, and her day begins.  

 

Little does she know, but today sets a routine.  Not the waking up late, but the morning coffee.  Every morning for that day on, Clint has a cup of coffee waiting for her when she gets in.  She tries to get to work a little early so they have a few minutes to talk before they need to get to work.  Little does she know that Clint doesn't even need to be there at all.  His room is set up, his first month of classes planned and he is set.  He comes every morning just to talk to her.  Sam doesn't say a word.  He just sits in his office, proud as a peacock.  Nat sees a brightness in Celia’s eyes that she hasn't seen since before Sean came into the picture.  And all they are doing is having coffee.  

  
  


Until the day Celia walks in from work, slams the door and screams.

“That Clint Barton is an ass and I never want to speak to him again!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Clint do?

When Celia slammed the front door and yelled about never speaking to Clint again Nat gave up any thoughts of finishing her yoga.  What the hell had happened?  Before she even had a chance to say anything, Celia starting talking.

 

“That ass.  What an idiot.  I can’t believe him.  Who does he think he is?  Fucking men.  Damn lucky I didn’t walk in there and slap the snot out of him,” she says.

“What in the hell,” Nat finally asks her.

Celia went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of wine.  Nat got down 2 glasses because she knew it was going to be one of those nights.  After filling them, she opened the junk drawer where they kept their take out menus.  They both had work in the morning and did not need the headache from drinking on an empty stomach.

After deciding on what to eat and ordering, they finally sat on the couch. 

“Now, tell me what Mr. Wonderful did to become Mr. Asshat,” Nat said.

 

Celia took a long drink of her wine and sat back.  She looks down and explains;

 

“As I was closing up the school, I walked by Clint’s classroom.  Sam and him were in there, talking.  You know they are roommates.  I should have kept going, but I wanted to know if they were talking about me.  Just to see if Clint mentioned me or something.  Anyway, Clint said that when it came down to it, women always needed a man.  That they need somebody to take care of them.  After I heard that, I left.  I finished locking up, grabbed my things and came home.  I thought he was different.  That he was kind and considerate.  But he isn’t.  He is just like the rest of them.  A male, chauvinist, pig.”

“Oh Celia, are you sure you didn’t misunderstand them?  Maybe that isn’t what they were really talking about?”

“Natasha, he said it.  He said women needed a man!  I already was in that relationship and look where it got me? It got me a man who left me for a porn actress, that’s where it got me.  I can’t do that again,” she replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

Nat pulled her into her arms and shushed her.  “It will be okay.  I know it hurts now, but better to find out now than later.”

 

The next morning instead of getting to work a little early, Celia gets there right on time.  She doesn’t go to Clint’s room at all.  In fact, she ignores him completely unless it’s work related.  He tries to talk to her but she tells him that she is really busy and doesn’t have time.  It hurts but she knows she needs to do this. 

 

Sam hates this. Clint is such a birdbrain when it comes to this that he talked Sam into ‘feeling’ Celia out. So here he is, coffee in hand, sitting at her desk, waiting for her to get to work. He feels like a fool. 

She looks surprised when she sees him there but says hi and acts like she always does. When she finally sits down and thanks him for the coffee, he gets straight to the point. 

“What's up with you and Clint?  I never see you in his room anymore.”

“Sam, please. I don't want this to get weird or anything but you know him. And really, chauvinist men aren't my thing.  If you don't mind, I have work to do.”

 

He is more confused than ever. This is why he doesn't get involved in other people's relationships. But the chauvinist remark was way off.

 

He ends up in Clint's room and repeats what Celia has just told him. They both are confused until Sam remembers. 

“You fucker. I bet she overheard you the other night,” Sam says. 

“What night,” Clint asks.

“The night you were spouting off about the different relationships that we all have. I bet she heard the part of about women needing men and not the rest and assumed that you are some pig man. Instead of the bird brain that you are.” 

“Oh fuck.  She probably did.  Sam you gotta help me. Please.”

“Fine, but you owe me big time. I mean huge,” Sam replies. 

 

The next morning Celia comes in and finds a note on her desk telling her to come into Sam’s office. He needs to meet with her about some things. When she walks in, Clint is behind Sam’s desk. But when she tries to leave Sam is behind her. 

“Now,” he starts “I really don't like getting involved in my staff’s personal life. But I HAVE to live with this guy here. And his whining is getting on my nerves. So please Celia listen to what he has to say. That's all I ask. I’ll be right outside.

Clint, don't fuck this up,” he says and walks out the door closing it behind him. 

 

“This better be good Clint,” Celia tells him.  

She is glaring at him.  That was a dirty trick of Sam’s to get her in here and she isn’t very happy with either of them right now.  But she would at least sit here for a few minutes.

 

“I think you might have misunderstood something or gotten only part of a conversation.  I think I need to explain what you might not have heard or maybe not been around for.  

When Sam and I were talking the other day, we were talking about my ex.  Her and I saw things differently when it came to relationships, which ended up stabbing me in the back.  See, didn’t you ever have a friend, a male friend, who you could tell things to?  You know, things you wanted another viewpoint from?  I believe that men and women should have those friends.  I have always had female friends like that. Friends of the opposite sex to talk to. I believe it's necessary to be a strong, healthy person. Wanda, that’s my ex, took it to the extreme though.  She would say she was hanging out with a male friend, when she was ‘sleeping with’ a male friend.  And I know it can sound bad, that men need women and women need men, but I believe it's for balance in our lives, not that women can’t do things without a man or vise versa.  I hope you can see that I’m not sexist,” Clint says.

 

Celia just takes it all in.  She thinks back to what Nat had said and how she really should have just asked him what him and Sam had been talking about instead of assuming.  She really owes him an apology, both for eavesdropping and assuming the worst. 

 

“I’m sorry Clint,” she starts.  She watches as his face drops.  “Oh no, no.  I mean, I am sorry for even eavesdropping.  I shouldn’t have even stopped to listen.  I selfishly wanted to know if you two were talking about me, and I heard half a conversation.  And then to make it worse, when I heard what I did, I assumed things that weren’t true and instead of talking to you about them, talking to my friend, I got mad.  I made a mess of things and I’m sorry.”

 

Clint got up from behind the desk and slowly walks around to stand in front of her. She looks up, meeting his eyes. He smiles at her and it reaches his eyes. 

 

“Celia, from now on, can we just talk instead of going through all if this?  I know I would feel better, I'm sure you would feel better and I  _ know  _ Sam would feel so much better.”

“Yeah, that's a good idea,” she answers with a smirk.  “Hey, you don't happen to have any coffee in your room do you?  The stuff I've been getting lately tastes like shit,” she asks him.

“Come on, I got just what you need.”

 

The door opens to his office and Sam sees Clint and Celia walk out talking quietly. It's about time those two fools talked that shit out. He’s a principal not Dear Abby. Now if they can just move past talking and get out on an actual date. He mentally facepalms, shakes his head and goes into his office. One step at a time for those two. 

  
  



End file.
